Wolf Ikkari the Beginning
by WolfsDeath
Summary: The Beginning of the Runefangs and The advanture of Wolf Ikkari. Read how he takes the world by storm Contains Character death some torture. OC/Mass Harem Fem.Kyuubi Fem.Naruto Fem.Sasuke, Massiv X-Over


**Hi Guys thats my first fanfic. It will have a female Naruto but she won't be the main character.**  
**The Main Charakter will be my OC, Wolf Ikkari. Yes it will be a harem and i don't know how many Girls i will add, it could be 8 or 20. **

**We will see when the story gets there.** **So Guys i will write in each chapter on the top if it's corrected or not.**  
**I Just said this is my first story so please tell my what you think and what i could make better.**  
**Now i hope you guys enjoy my Story.**

**(Corrected)  
**

_**I Don't own Naruto or any other show that gets included here but the Oc Wolf Ikkari is mine**_

_Prolouge:_

(5 years after the kyuubi Attack)

It was a rainy Night in Konoha no Sato, the people stayed at there warm homes with there familys.  
Everything seemd allright... Did it? Not for a 5 year old boy with white spiky hair and brown ragged clothes.  
His face was riddeld with bruises and cuts,his ice blue eyes had rings under them that showed that he hadn't slept for a long time. The name of the boy was Wolf Ikkari. The matron found him bevor the Orphanage steps in the night of the kyuubi attack. He lived in the orphanage until his 4 birthday and then got kicked out.  
The matron said to him that deamons don't need shelter,so she kicked him out at night, After this he lived on the streats, the only protection against the cold nights was a cardboard box, in an rundown backstreet,  
filled with old rags and a little Wolf plushie who he named Ice, his only friend. But some drunks found his home and decided to burn it, right before he came back. Just as he went back the drunks saw him and chased him through the streets but after 10 minutes he triped over a stone.  
Then they got him and started beating his little body. "What did i do?" asked little Wolf. One drunk answerd him.

"What did you do little deamon brat? You are the spawn of Kyuubi! Thats for our familys i hope you rott hin hell with your father",yelled the drunk.  
"But i didn't do anything", cried the little guy,But it only served to enrage them more in there drunken haziness.  
"No But your father did and you will take his punishment!,yelled the second drunk. After 30 Minutes Wolf lost his consciousness and the drunks left.

(2 hours later)

Wolf just regained his consciousness and saw his home in ashes. He just sat there and couldn't stop his tears.  
After a while he stood up and searched for protection against the rain. He went in a forest and layed Against a tree.  
The only thoughts in his head where_ Why me what did i do_. _What did they mean im a deamon. Now my only friend is gone too_.  
And then his fatigue catched up with his brain and he drifted in a dreamless sleep.

( the next day Afternoon )

A Little Girl just walked in the forest in search of flowers for her had brown shoulder long hair, and Green eyes.  
She wore a blue dress with white flowers on it, and she wore brown she saw a boy around his age who laid against a big tree. She walked to him and tried to wake him. "hey there you souldn't sleep here at the open like this", she said to him as she shaked him awake. Wolf awoke and jerked away. "Please don't hurt me, I will go" said Wolf fearfully.  
The little Girl just laughed and said," Why should i hurt you, and tell me why do you sleep in the Forest after this rain?"  
"Because some guys destroyed my home last night", answerd Wolf. "Oh my why would the do something? You don't look like a bad guy"  
"I don't know , they always say I'm a deamon."

" You don't look like a deamon but i don't know what a deamon looks like", giggled the girl.  
"Oh i didn't aks your name, I'm Kotokane and you?" asked little Kotokane

"My name is Wolf" he answerd.  
" Hi Wolf would you like to be my friend? I Don't have many ,I just moved here."

"Y-y-y-you would be my friend?" She just nooded and said "Yeah why not? you look like a nice guy, and i like your hair couler"

"THANK YOU!" cried wolf.

"hey whats wrong? asked Kotokane.

"You are my first friend Kotokane. I'm just so happy right now."  
"Good, so do you want to help me search for flowers?" Wolf Just nodded and searched with her.

( 4 Hours later)

"Hey wolf it get's dark and i need to go home" " Okay Kotokane will i see you tomorrow?" "Yeah wait till i tell my mother that i have a friend" Wolf looked really frightend, "Please don't tell anybody about me" Kotokane just looked confused.  
"Why don't you want people to know we are friends? Are you ashamed to be my Friend?", she asked teary eyed. Wolf looked at her with a horror striken face,"NOO but i don't want that you get hurt, just because we are friends. Please let it be our secret,"he pleaded.  
"Hmm... Ok but i bring you tommorow something to eat you look like you didn't eat for weeks. Just what are you eating?"  
He just looked ashamed at the ground. "I get my food out of trashcans."

"WOLF YOU CAN'T EAT OUT OF TRASHCANS!"

" But it's the only food i can get"

" From Tomorrow onward i bring you something from my home."

"But..."

"No buts Mister!"

" Okay thank you Kotokane", he smiled at her.  
"No Problem Wolf, so now i need to go. I will see you tommorow here at the same time."

_**Puh I finished the chapter after 2 hours.**_  
_**In the next chapter we get the first time skip, and some Wolf and Kotokane time.**_  
_**Also totoure and a charakter death, and we will see the begingings of the Runeclaws.**_  
_**The next chapter comes out after i get enough rewievs that i should countine the story.**_  
_**So Guys now I'm going to play postal 3. Till next time ^^ WolfsDeath out =)**_


End file.
